Curse You!
Curse You! is an episode of HTFF. Roles Starring * Josh * Cuddles * Giggles Featuring * Lumpy * Toothy * Pierce * Nuppet and Quist Appearances * Stacy * Disco Bear * Generic Tree Friends Plot Cuddles is out for a leisurely drive. He stops at a red light and is suddenly caught in a traffic jam, with Lumpy's truck behind him. After frustratedly honking his horn several times, he pokes his head out the window and says a certain word at Cuddles. All the vehicles inexplicably explode, clearing the way for Cuddles and Lumpy. Once again on his way, Cuddles meets up with Josh and Giggles, telling them the same word Lumpy called him earlier. A nearby Toothy reacts with shock and a wasp stings his eye. Giggles and Josh, however, think that word sounds funny. They and Cuddles walk off discussing that word to each other. As they pass by a tree, a hive falls on an incoming Toothy, who gets stung by more wasps before the tree itself crushes him. Pierce is playing his guitar as the trio of friends walk by. Josh is especially bothered by his terrible playing and shuts him up by calling him the word. Pierce gets angry, but before he could do anything, one of the guitar strings slices his face off. Cuddles waves goodbye to Josh and Giggles as he makes his way elsewhere. At the library, Josh says the word to Stacy. She angrily pepper sprays him in the eyes. As Josh wipes his tears away, a worried Giggles comes to him with a book. She has discovered that they were using is a curse word. A shocked Josh takes one of Stacy's spray bottles to clean his tongue. Giggles reads on to find out that this particular word causes disasters to happen each time it is said. She flees. Meanwhile, Cuddles is feeding birds at the park. Also there are Nuppet and Quist, being hit on by Disco Bear. Giggles, carrying the book, arrives to warn him about the word. Cuddles refuses to believe her and proceeds to swear, only to have his mouth taped shut. The book falls into the clutches of Nuppet; as soon as he says the word, Disco Bear is crushed by his disco ball, followed by Giggles and Cuddles as it rolls along. Nuppet swears again and Quist gets eaten by birds. Lumpy comes to the library to purchase a book. He finds a dictionary containing the same curse word he said earlier. To prevent it from spilling out, Lumpy shoves the book into a paper shredder, only to be pulled in as well. As Josh and Stacy attempt to pull him out, Lumpy swears again. The paper shredder catches fire along with the whole building. The episode ends with Lumpy swearing one more time and the huge disco ball crashing into the library. Moral "Don't be a @#$&*!" Deaths # Numerous drivers are killed when their vehicles explode. # Toothy is crushed by a tree. # Pierce gets his face sliced off. # Disco Bear, Cuddles and Giggles are crushed by the disco ball. # Quist is eaten by birds. # Lumpy, Josh and Stacy are possibly burnt or crushed (debatable). Trivia * The sound of a truck honk is heard each time a character swears, similar to the dolphin chirps from SpongeBob's Sailor Mouth (off which this episode is based). * In addition to the honks, characters' mouths are covered by a censor bar each time they swear. * This is Quist's first death. Her death mirrors Lumpy's from Pet Peeve. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 58 episodes